1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to integrated circuit devices and methods of forming the same and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices with fuse structures and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an integrated circuit device may be manufactured by processing, electrical die sorting (EDS), assembling and testing. The EDS may include a pre-laser test for testing semiconductor chips, a laser repair in which redundant chips are substituted for bad chips, and a post-laser test in which the substitutes are tested. The laser repair may be performed by cutting fuses connected to the bad chips and substituting the redundant chips for the bad chips. The fuses may include polysilicon and metal, and are often formed using a copper damascene process.